


marriage of convenience -  dreamwastaken x reader

by oStatus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, dreamxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oStatus/pseuds/oStatus
Relationships: Dream/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	marriage of convenience -  dreamwastaken x reader

The morning rays of sun shone across my room as I arose from my slumber. Deciding to be productive for once, I got out of bed and headed to the washroom.

I undressed and turned the water knob to cold. I knew if it was warm water I'd simply stay in the shower forever.

I stepped out of the shower and chose my outfit for the day. I ended up choosing a creme coloured dress with a brown cloak. It suited my (h/l) (h/c) perfectly. I then chose a brown leather bag to match.

I headed to the pantry to grab some roasted coffee beans. I then preceded to crush those coffee beans and mix them with hot water.

I grabbed the cup of coffee and went to check my post box for mail. I reached in and felt an envelope. 

_Hm? Did I receive mail for once?_

I opened it and read the entire letter. I couldn't believe it! I was invited to a meeting with Wilbur and two mystery guests.

Stuffing the letter into my bag, I made my way to the meeting place, passing my one of my neighbors as I go. "Good morning (y/n)" Niki said with her smile beaming. "Good day" I replied. Niki was one of the only people awake at this time so it's only natural that we've become aquatinted.

I arrived as quickly as I left. I entered the room and spotted Wilbur sitting across from two people I've never seen before.

I assume the man in the green hoodie wearing a smile mask is Dream. I hear people talking about him everyday.

Next to him sits a man wearing a white shirt with a fire emblem and a white bandana tied around his head. 

Wilbur rises from his seat. "Welcome (y/n), please, have a seat." I sit down in an empty seat next to Wilbur.

"May I ask why I've been asked to be here?" 

"Of course, I formally apologize for the lack of information provided" Wilbur said. 

"As you know, l'manburg is in a bit of a sticky situation. We don't have too many things we can offer for peace. Basically, Dream here has asked us to raise white flags by tomorrow to signify l'manburg surrendering"

"Dream has requested that a marriage between him and a woman of l'manburg takes place to signify true peace between l'manburg and the DreamSMP."

"Given you're one of the two females residing in l'manburg, you will be the one Dream marries."

"WHAT?" "You can't possibly force me to marry a man I haven't known for more than an hour!" I said with my voice slightly raised.

"I know I can't (y/n), but would you do it for l'manburg? For _him_?"

_He couldn't possibly force me to marry someone I barely even know. I was upset. Why couldn't it be Niki? Oh. Of course, Wilbur loved Niki too much to put her into the hands of his enemy. But, if this is the only thing I can do as a citizen of l'manburg, then so be it._

"I'll do it." I muttered. "What'd you say?" asked Wilbur.

"I said i'll do it!" _That came out louder than intended._

Dream chuckled, "Then it's settled. We'll have the ceremony next week."

"Thank you (y/n). You've made l'manburg proud." Wilbur said.


End file.
